Rose
Super Persona: Ala Pronouns: She/her/hers Appearance: Rose is thin, pale, blond, and has slim hips, b-cup breasts, and light blue eyes. She wears jeans year-round and only wears short sleeves if she's at risk of getting heatstroke otherwise. Whenever it's cool enough she likes to wear hoodies and when it gets cold she always wears a scarf. This isn't because she dislikes cold; she just really likes the aesthetic. Her clothes tend to be muted colors. Her shirts are typically shades or red and orange, and her favorite hoodie is a gentle pink color. Her hair is always in a ponytail. Rose tends to stand in a way that makes her look smaller than she is, even when her nose isn't buried in a book. When she's around her family she wears a silver crucifix on a chain around her neck. Age: 24 Personality: Rose isn't shy necessarily, but she is generally quiet unless someone gets her talking about a topic she particularly likes. She's a total goody-goody and a huge math and physics geek, so a lot of people think she's pretty boring. She is also a fandom geek, but she doesn't waste time with people who find her math geek side boring so such people rarely find out about her fandom side. People close to her can get her to talk a lot, but she's often content just to listen to them talking. Gender: Female Orientation(s): Pansexual Gender has no bearing on her attraction. She could potentially be attracted to just about anyone regardless of gender. Attachments: Best Friends: * Valerie * Kiana Significant others: * Raz Family: * Jessie (Rose's younger sister) Enemies: Rose is way too quiet and non-confrontational to have enemies. Strengths: * Extremely smart and good at anything related to math and physics * Very accepting person * Good listener * Extremely loyal Weaknesses: * Tends to not stand up for herself * Repressed by her religious background * Gets attached to people easily and tends to neglect her own needs for the sake of others Disabilities: Wears glasses. Illnesses/Injuries: Unknown Occupation: College student, works in a library. Hobbies: Reading, watching fandom-ish movies and tv, tumblr. Likelihood to use powers on the sly: She would never use her powers if there was even the slightest risk someone might realize it was her. But if there isn't she might use them in subtle ways, like keeping her books safe from rain. Misc.: * Rose is basically the "fall gay" stereotype brought to life. Complete with spending rainy afternoons curled up next to her significant other(s) with a book and a cup of tea. * She is polyamorous and a hopeless romantic. She won't enter a relationship with anyone who isn't absolutely comfortable with a poly relationship because she thinks ultimately it wouldn't be healthy or happy for everyone involved. She's cuddly as all hell too. So she also only dates people who are also cuddly fall gays because she thinks if she tries to date someone too different from herself they ultimately won't both be happy. * Rose's relationships are strictly romantic; she saves her sexual relations for her super persona. * Her family is very Catholic. Her parents are super accepting of the LGBTQIA+ community and the church they go to is one of the better ones, but they're both cis straight allies so they don't really notice subtle encouragements for repression. The church has a bad case of "supporting gay people but not the rest of the spectrum" syndrome and is definitely not poly-friendly. On top of that, Rose's little sister Jessie is more zealous and less accepting than the rest of the family. As a result, Rose has grown up quietly repressed by religion and became an atheist as a teenager - though none of her family know she isn't religious. Naturally, Rose isn't out to her family as poly, and though she doesn't exactly make a secret of dating people who aren't male she's not exactly out to her family as pan. * She occasionally goes to bars with her friends or even relatives. Drunk Rose finds her own less-than-stellar grasp of Russian hilarious (because her family came to the USA from Russia) so when she gets really drunk she tends to start speaking in broken Russian. Her standard drink is just vodka, although that's probably part of the joke.